El bello Remus y la bestia Padfoot
by Legolas3
Summary: parodia al cuento de hadas(no la version de disney eh), el padre Severus entregara a su bello hijo Remus a la bestia padfoot, este se hara principe?


Nota1:  Los derechos de los personajes como siempre son de J.K. Rowling, solo los tome prestados.

**El bello Remus y la bestia Padfoot.**

Erase hace mucho tiempo.. cuanto.. pues quien sabe, por que fue hace tanto... pero tanto... y en un lugar lejano, no crean que en país conocido... bueno ya entendieron, fue hace mucho...

Bueno, pues hace mucho... en un país, del cual no recordamos el nombre... vivía un padre mercader con sus tres bellas hijas... emm... no...  sus tres bellos hijos.

El padre se llamaba Severus ( autora: por aquello de su mal carácter), y sus tres hijos...(sev: hey un momento, ¿cómo que padre, si ni siquiera me he casado?...  autora: "estamos actuando, así que sigue con tu papel..." ), así el padre Severus.. (sev: un momento, si yo soy el padre... los tres hijos, de casualidad no son ... Potter y compañía, Severus entra en shock), ( autora: "si exactamente")( Severus sigue en shock), ahora como decía, el padre de tres bellos hijos, el mayor se llamaba Peter, y aunque un poco gordito era muy vanidoso...

Siempre pedía a su padre juguetes y  ricos vestidos.

James era el de en medio, bastante arrogante también, pero siempre dispuesto a jugar bromas de las cuales, por lo general su padre era victima... (sev: ¿Por que no me extraña eso?).

Y claro el menor de los hijos, el bello Remus, quien era llamado así, por su extrema belleza, y por su hermoso carácter, alegre y vivas.. (autora:  en otras palabras, atractivo animal).

Pues el padre, mantenía a su familia comerciando con pociones, que viajaban a todas partes del mundo, hasta que un día decidió, invertir todo en un cargamento de liquido invisible de la invisibilidad... nunca lo pudo encontrar, ni siquiera alguien lo suficientemente tonto como para comprar aquello...así que perdió todos sus millones de galeones.

La familia dejo atrás el gran castillo en que vivían ( lo remataron para escuela de magia), y se trasladaron a una humilde cabañita ( que el banco había embargado a un medio gigante, jardinero, que sin mas se traslado al castillo a ser guardabosques).

Mientras sus hermanos mayores protestaban y molestaban constáteme al padre ( sev: cuando no), ( James: hey , ¿qué en toda la historia solo me la paso molestando?, ¿no tengo dialogo?...)( autora: me temo que no).

Bueno pues los hijos mayores molestaban al padre, y dale que dale la lata, que cómprame esto, que aquello y el padre apenas tenia para dar de comer a su familia.

En cambio el mas joven, el bello Remus se pasaba trabajando, traía flores del bosque, limpiaba los pisos, sacudía las camas, lavaba las ropas, fregaba los trastes ( Remus: y dale, ¿qué esto es cenicienta?, ¿por qué siempre me ponen como pobre?, ¿sabían que las túnicas parchadas estaban de moda, por eso las usaba, pero no puede uno salir en un libro con esa descripción... y luego)( autora: tranquilo Remus, no es cenicienta, tu estado de pobreza es temporal).

Bien, pues el joven trabajaba todo el día, mientras los hermanos se dedicaban a verse en el espejo, a molestar al padre, a peinar su cabello, a molestar al padre.. etc... ( Remus: como siempre soy el único responsable)... ( Sirius: hey ¿y cuando salgo, ya quiero estar con mi Moony?, me prometieron final feliz...) ( autora: si ya va, son interrumpieran tanto, ya abría terminado este cuento en la primera pagina, ahora cállense).

Bien, como decía, los días del padre eran un infierno, tan solo su pequeño Remus, los alegraba, hasta que un día llego un mensaje, traído por una lechuza... un reino necesitaba muchos litros de liquido invisible de la invisibilidad, y estaban dispuesto a ofrecer una gran suma, por el cargamento del señor Severus...

Este no espero mas( no fuera a ser que a sus clientes se les quitara lo tontos), y partió cuanto antes, se despidió de sus hijos, y les pregunto que deseaban a su vuelta.

Peter, pidió un bello ropaje tan hermoso como el sol, joyas ( extrañamente pedía aretes y pulseras), y queso, una gran cantidad de el.

James, se adelanto, y pidió una nueva escoba de carreras ( por que le quitaba  a su hermano menor la escoba para intentar volar, hasta ahora se había estrellado desde el techo una docena de veces), pelotas para jugar, y una buena cantidad de productos para  bromas ( que el padre recordó no comprar).

Después el padre pregunto al bello Remus, que deseaba; y este respondió:

- Tan solo tu vuelta a salvo querido padre ( y que te lavaras el cabello , pero.. eso es imposible..).

El padre, insistió, por traerle algo a  su bello hijo (Severus: esto me suena tan... ¿bello?... ¿yo diciendo esto?) ( autora: entre menos interrumpas, mas rápido terminamos) ( Severus: Ok) ( autora: ja y eso que no sabes que tu futuro yerno será Sirius...) ( Severus : espero no haber escuchado correctamente)...

Pues tanto insistió el padre, y el hijo se moría de ganas de que se fuera el padre, para poder limpiar el oscuro calabozo en el que se encerraba siempre...  que pidió que le trajera una rosa ( había muchas en el bosque, pero quiso darle la larga al padre).

Así que partió el padre, y realizo todos sus negocios en la ciudad, arreglo su fortuna y compro los presentes para los hijos mayores... ( su Peter se estaba haciendo rarito pensó al comprar las joyas).

Pero tenia todos los presentes, menos el de su hijo menor , y las bromas que se había olvidado, muy convenientemente de comprar... busco por todo el pueblo y ni una miserable rosa... en todas las florerías lo mismo, que las rosas solo crecían silvestres que no las podía comprar.

Así que triste, por no poder cumplir el deseo de su hijo menor ( en ese momento El bello Remus, estaba acomodando un gran ramo de rosas que acababa de cortar en el bosque); el padre se dirigió de regreso a su casa, cuando una terrible tormenta comenzó sin mas; los árboles crujían, los rayos asustaron al caballo que corrió desbocado, para luego dejar tirado al padre.

El señor se levanto y se encontró ante las puertas de un castillo, del que una risa terrible venia ( Sirius: jajajaja... Snape beso el suelo)... una risa que a los oídos del padre sonaba terrible ( Severus: maldito Black).

Bueno, la risa seso, y la misma vos lo invito a pasar a su castillo, el padre cruzo las puertas, cuando cayo en un profundo agujero cavado al pie de estas...

(Sevrus: maldito Balck)...

Bueno, el padre salió del agujero, y entro en el castillo, las luces estaban prendidas, y fue dirigido por la vos a las escaleras , las cuales el buen hombre miro con desconfianza, antes de subir... cuando llego hasta arriba, suspiro descansado, dio un paso y cayo en una trampa que estaba tapada  por un tapiz.

Un bastante enojado padre, salió de la trampa, y ahora si dejo sus ropas mojadas en la estancia que le habían indicado, y se cambio.. (Sirius: argg... Snape desnudo, mejor me desaparezco por el momento).

Ya cambiado el padre, se dirigió al comedor, se sentó, y el dueño de la vos no apareció, pero le indico que comiera, un esfuerzo sobrehumano y un hambre atroz lograron  que venciera sus sospechas ante la comida.

El plato de la sopa tenia azúcar en ves de sal... carcajadas de la vos.. las verduras y frutas eran una muy buena imitación en plástico, perdió un diente en el proceso... mas carcajadas... tomo el ultimo plato con temor, pero era un guisado muy normal; lo comió con gusto hasta terminarlo; apenas había dejado los cubiertos,  su estomago gruño, una , dos, mas veces, el pobre tuvo que salir corriendo... carcajadas de la vos, y debajo de la mesa rodó un frasquito que tenia en la etiqueta escrito, laxante extra fuerte.

El padre  no pudo acotarse en toda la noche, cuando ya al amanecer contemplo cansado el jardín, observo un hermoso rosal, y reluciendo en el, una hermosa rosa ( que por cierto, tenia el letrerito de róbame para que me quede con Remus, literalmente, escrito).

El padre arranco la rosa, retirando el letrero... y la contemplo , ese era el regalo para el bello Remus.

Dio la vuelta, cuando un terrible ser surgió de los matorrales.

Grrrr! Gruñía el terrible, lanudo y  gigantesco perro negro, la vos surgía de el.

Recrimino al padre por robarse su rosa, cuando el tan amablemente lo había atendido...

El padre no sabia si tenían el mismo concepto de amable, pero decidió que los colmillos del perro eran un gran argumento en su favor.

Explico que la rosa, era la petición de su hijo menor, su bello Remus, (el padre no noto la mirada lujuriosa del perro ante la mención de ese nombre... la cual nadie debía notar...).

El perro acepto que el padre se llevara la rosa, a cambio pidió únicamente, que el primer ser que saliera a recibirlo a su vuelta, debería serle entregado a el.

El padre se lo pensó, por lo regular, ninguno de sus hijos mayores saldría a  recibirlo, pero... ¿y si salía el bello Remus?... no... se dijo, este estaría ocupado limpiando, o regañando a sus hermanos mayores; quien saldría seria seguramente, algún perro, o gato... o algo.

( el pobre padre en su desdicha olvido que no tenían ni perros "el padre tenia una rara alergia a ellos", ni gatos " el hijo mayor tenia un extraño miedo a ellos")

Acepto y se marcho, asegurando que cumpliría su promesa, después de todo, el perro muy astutamente había anotado sus datos, dirección, e- mail.. todo, para que no se le fuera a escapar el padre.

El padre llego a  su casa, rezando por que fuera el perro, el gato o Peter quien saliera a recibirlo... alguien no indispensable.

Pero en la casa había batalla, Remus había corrido a sus hermanos de la sala, para poder barrer con propiedad, los hermanos fueron a su habitación... mientras Remus salía a sacudir el polvo de los tapetes.

Hijo mío, se dejo caer el padre en medio de las nubes de polvo, lloraba no sabia si por su promesa, ya que Remus fue el primero en salir, o no sabia si por el polvo, que este no dejaba de sacudir en su cara.

Cuando la nube se disipo, Remus contemplo a su padre, y le ayudo a levantarse, en ese momento los hermanos mayores arrastraron a un mudo padre, dentro de la casa, para exigir sus regalos.

Silencioso el padre entrego los regalos, y argumento que había olvidado las bromas, por culpa de conseguir las joyas para Peter ( los dos hermanos se pusieron a pelear); también saco de entre sus ropas, la bella rosa, que con lagrimas tendió a Remus, explicándole el alto precio que había tenido que pagar por ella.

Remus se dio cuenta, de cuan mala idea había sido pedir una rosa, que en la casa tenia muchas... y ahora por eso tenia que ir a vivir con un perro... (claro que había creído que su padre se había vuelto loco).

A la mañana siguiente se dejo conducir por el padre hacia el castillo de esa bestia, los hermanos mayores habían querido despedirlo... pero prefirieron seguir durmiendo, con el dinero de vuelta tendrían sirvientes... no extrañarían al bello Remus.

Padre e hijo llegaron a las puertas del castillo, Remus no entendía por que su padre caminaba con tanto cuidado y dando un paso y golpeando el suelo, ¿cómo si esperara trampas?.

Comenzaba a creer que todo era una locura de su padre, cuando el gran perro negro hizo acto de presencia...

El perro sugirió amablemente ( por no decir corrió) al padre que se marchara, el se quedaría a cuidar del bello Remus, nada le faltaría... aunque a Remus no lo tranquilizaba la mirada lujuriosa que el perro le dirigía.

El padre se fue totalmente triste, y por las lagrimas no noto cuando cayo en un nuevo agujero disimulado a la salida del castillo, enfurecido salió y le deseo suerte a su hijo, iba a necesitarla, por que esa miradita del perro y su hijo tan casto.

El bello Remus observo a su padre por una de las ventanas, y una ves que este se había marchado se lanzo a los brazos del perro ( es de decir que andaba en dos patas) ese día y esa  noche  esta clasificada xxxx, por lo que la omitimos en el cuento.

Es de decir que a la mañana siguiente el bello Remus andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y el perro otra igual...

Pero el bello Remus extrañaba de tanto en tanto a su padre y a sus hermanos, incluso la bestia Padfoot, que así se llamaba, lo descubría tratando de barrer los calabozos...

Así que un día decidió regalarle un espejo especial, a través del cual podía ver a su familia, el bello Remus lo agradeció como solo el sabia... a la mañana siguiente tomo el espejo y lo consulto.

Su familia había regresado al castillo, pero como ahora era una escuela, decidieron comprar otro, en este nuevo vivían muy tranquilos, el hermano mayor no conseguía que cayera ni una mosca.. pero el de en medio, James, estaba comprometido y pronto a casarse con una joven muy rica, Lilian Evans de los Evans comerciantes de escobas, su hermano seria muy feliz, pensó.

A quien no podía ver era su padre, debido al vapor de los calabozos, pero le pareció verlo llorar y se sintió mal por el, seguramente lo extrañaba y se sentía terrible por su suerte, su padre no sabia lo feliz que era...

( en realidad el padre, tenia una borrachera de cuento, andaba detrás de un marques Malfoy de las cercanías, pero este le decía si y no... de su hijo... recordaba que tenia dos, ya ni recordaba que había tenido tres).

La bestia Padfoot, descubrió la tristeza de su querido Bello Remus, así que le sugirió que fuera a la boda de su hermano, de hecho el se ofreció como padrino... pero Remus considero que no podía esperar tanto, así que le suplico visitar a su familia en ese momento.

El perro se quito un anillo de una de sus ... ¿garras?... bueno el chiste es que se lo dio al bello Remus, y resulto que era un anillo mágico... solo tenia que decir el nombre de la bestia y aparecería junto a el, solo el nombre de us familia y viceversa.

Solo le pidió al bello Remus que no tardara, que no se fuera mas de tres días... no podía sobrevivir sin el... moriría en ese plazo si no regresaba ( inconvenientes de ser perro, el pobre necesitaba alguien que abriera las latas de comida).

El bello Remus guardo algunos regalos para su familia y se materializo en el castillo de estos.

Peter lo saludo como si lo acabara de ver hacia unos minutos, y no como si lo creyera devorado por esa bestia hacia tanto... en otras palabras, un simple hola y adiós, mientras no dejaba de verse frente al espejo.

James, ni cuenta se dio de su llegada, ocupado como estaba en observar a su prometida, y también ocupado en preparar la próxima broma que haría a su padre... después de todo, con lo del marques, tenia dos victimas ya; que regresara un hermano al que creía muerto... no era tan importante.

Remus sabia que su padre que sufría, seria el mas feliz al verlo regresar a salvo y mas cuando el le contara lo dichoso que era.

Camino hasta los calabozos, escucho gemidos, dolorosos gemidos, su padre seguía llorando por el, su corazón se enterneció, el bello Remus abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa... la cual murió.. al ver a su padre gimiendo si, pero no de dolor, y acompañado del marques... el único pensamiento en su mente era... "OH! dios... ¿es posible esa posición?, ¿querrá Padfoot practicarla ...?... ejem... es decir , el recatado Remus pensó... OH! dios, mi padre y el marques...

Remus decidió que ya tenia suficiente de su familia, así que tomo el anillo, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos de su llegada cuando se volvió a marchar.

Encontró a la bestia en el jardín, tirado ante el rosal... se acerco preocupado.. y lo llamo, ¿cómo era posible, no habían pasado los días, ni siquiera mas de veinte minutos?... 

Cuando comenzó a llorar , la bestia se levanto como si nada... le replico, que estaba haciendo él ahí, se suponía que tenia que regresar cuando días después de lo acordado y lo encontraría moribundo.. ( eso era lo que el estaba practicando, era una escena crucial).. ¿qué hacia volviendo veinte minutos después?... ahora ¿cómo romperían la maldición?.

¿Qué maldición le pregunto le bello Remus?... em... captas soy un perro alego la bestia Padfoot.

Si, por que eres una animago, replico a su ves el bello Remus....  el perro puso cara de confusión, después sonrió... rayos se había olvidado de que era un animago, podía regresar en el momento que quisiera a ser un humano... lo cual hizo en ese momento, transformándose en el guapo príncipe Sirius.

El bello Remus lo abrazo y suspiro, ya era hora, comenzaba a llenarme de pulgas y pelos... aunque claro el bello Remus explico, que no le valla dicho eso antes( lo del animago), por que creía que se quedaba en forma de perro, por alguna extraña afición a la zoofilia...

El guapo príncipe Sirius, abrazo al bello Remus y lo cargo llevándolo a sus habitaciones... ya tenia tantas ganas de ser humano... el bello Remus en el inter le comento de cierta postura.

Y bueno, vivieron felices para siempre, ( o mientras la autora no decida escribir otro drama)...

Y como epilogo, el abnegado padre se quedo con el marques, los dos vivieron toda su vida atormentados por las bromas... pues el hijo James se caso con la joven Lilian Evans ( Sirius fue el padrino)... y decidieron vivir en el castillo ( el padre contrato a un asesino a sueldo llamado Tom... pero aunque mato a los esposos dejo al nieto , del que no pudo deshacerse, el llanto terrible del menor lo interrumpió ( de hecho se cree que James y Lilian murieron a causa del terrible llanto de su hijo, les exploto el cerebro... pero Tom, quería cobrar así que no dijo nada);  para tormento del padre y padrastro... el chico fue llevado a vivir con Sirius y Remus; pero tenia sus muy frecuentes  visitas y tanto el príncipe, como el pequeño... tenían la mente lista a las bromas... el bello Remus en venganza a su padre, nunca intervenía).

Peter se escapo del castillo con el asesino Tom, después del asesinato de su hermano, ahora están desaparecidos, pero parece ser que el sigue con su afición al queso...

A decir verdad si no lo encuentran es por que, no se dedicaron a buscarlo... después de todo, a quien le interesa.

El bello Remus y el príncipe Sirius se casaron... adoptaron al niño – que – lloro; al cual aguantaron un par de días, después lo mandaron a un internado de lo mejor, regenteado por la familia materna del niño, su tia y tio, el Happy Dursley´s .

Lo recogieron cuando dejo de llorar, aunque tiene algunas tendencias extrañas, eso no les importa.

Y como esto es un cuento de hadas, el bello Remus y el príncipe Sirius, tuvieron varios hijitos... y cachorritos... los cuales llevaban constantemente a visitar a sus abuelitos.

El reino que compro el liquido invisible de la invisibilidad, lo sigue buscando... con suerte algún día lo encontraran.

Y pues el gigante se convirtió en jardinero de el castillo del príncipe Sirius, criando a los cachorritos, pero , ¿a quien le importa su suerte?.


End file.
